Into the Storm
by Greyhawkslash
Summary: Songfic baseada na música de mesmo nome do grupo Blind Guardian. [E me desculpem... o link pra msk tah zicado... coisa do ffnet... ¬¬]
1. Into the Storm

Hey

Esta fic é uma songfic (minha primeira xDD) baseada em "Into the Storm", do Bind Guardian, no CD Nightfall in Middle-Earth, q é um conceitual baseado inteirinho no Silmarillion... pra quem gosta de melodic metal, é muito recomendável. /o/

E o texto é meio difícil, mas eu quis arriscar um pouco (ou bastante xPPPP)...

E, bem, deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam... não importa o que seja

**Gênero**: Songfic

**Disclaime**r: Não, nenhum dos personagens é meu, e a música também não é minha... xPPPP

**Observação**: Como é uma songfic, vou deixar o link pra que quiser pegar a música na net. É de graça

http/rapidshare.de/files/20572164/02-IntotheStorm.mp3.html

**PS**: Só queria agradecer as meninas do Tolkien Group, por tudo o que me proporcionaram até agora

O meu muito obrigado...

Enjoy xPPPP

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Into the Storm**

Dois Seres, negros, portadores da Luz, mas envoltos pela escuridão.

--- Dê-mas agora... Preciso delas...

"Para onde correr? Onde escondê-las? Suas eixstências dependem de mim agora..."

O pensamento de um é tomado pelo Um: "Não importa sua escolha, eu já sei o destino. Vocês estão seguindo minha vontade, mesmo adentrando a escuridão e a tempestade... Estas vêm somente para mostrar os grandes feitos daqueles cujos grandes feitos merecem ser mostrados... Nada escapa à minha mente, pois você mesmo é um dos pensamentos que surgiu de mim, embora esteja corrompido agora", e assim se vai, tão súbito como aparecera.

"Sim", responde o outrora Pensamento em pensamento, "mas como é doce esta escuridão pairando à minha volta. Saboreá-la-ei enquanto ela puder me dar o gosto do poder..."

--- Mostra-me, Coração Negro, o que escondes em tuas mãos. Ainda estou faminta... Mereço-as...

"Como fugir? Não parece haver escapatória... e Ela parece tão... tão grande... imensa... nunca a vi assim antes..."

A escuridão torna-se mais densa, e o intimidado aperta com mais força os bens preciosos que segura em suas mãos, atrás de si.

E isto lhe dói mais, pois as preciosidades parecem queimar mais à medida que a escuridão, o ódio e o medo crescem.

--- Concluí a missão a mim conferida. Agora é tua vez: lembra-te do que prometestes, no Oeste e Sul esquecido... Não me faças arrepender-me...

Ela cresceu em tamanho e poder enquanto proferia estas palavras, e tornou-se sobremodo assustadora, insulflando o medo no coração do Negro de tal forma que este não resistiu...

"Por todos os corredores ocultos das fortalezas subterrâneas... Como ela pode... Eu preciso de ajuda... mas como buscá-la? Apenas se eu..."

E gritou. E seu grito ecoou nas montanhas e por isso a região passou a ser chamada Lammoth, o Eco.

E houve resposta: muitas milhas à nordeste, nos gélidos salões adormecidos dos Palácios de Ferro, os valaraukar ouviram o chamado, e foram socorrer aquele que lhes havia dado o poder que tinham até então.

--- Não adianta gritar! Não há ajuda, não há escapatória! E não haverá misericórdia, Traidor... Aqueles que quebram promessas feitas a mim não são poupados...

"Minha hora não pode ter chegado... Não tão cedo... ainda não descobri o segredo da Chama Imperecível, e Arda ainda não sucumbiu ao meu comando... há muitos lugares para meus longos e frios dedos descobrirem..."

Os demônios do terror aproximam-se do local onde os portadores da Luz e precursores da escuridão se encontram, e ao o fazerem, o chão treme e seus gritos de fúria são ouvidos.

--- ... ou há ajuda... Traidor... Filho da Treva... Pagarás pelo que fizeste, nesta Era ou nas do porvir; teus servos temerão até mesmo minha sombra, e para sempre assim será!

E a ajuda finalmente chegou, rasgando o manto de negror que circundava os dois maiores seres escuros que Arda já havia conhecido com espadas flamejantes.

"Eles chegaram!"

E sorri.

--- Eles chegaram!

E volta-se para o Leste, fugindo, mas deixando atrás de si o medo, a escuridão e uma ameaça:

--- Pagarás pelo que fizeste... se não tu, teus subordinados!

Sela, assim, um destino. E depois dela ter-se ido, o Coração Negro começa a volta a seus Palácios.

"O que foi aquilo... não era ela somente, era mais... Nunca o medo se apoderou de mim de tal maneira anteriormente... Mas não importa, pois são sentimentos que levarei apenas comigo mesmo..."

Porém, seu grito ainda pode ser ouvido ecoando nas montanhas... Basta apenas que despertem-no de seu adormecimento inconstante...


	2. Letra da música

Well, pra ajudar um pouco (ou complicar um pouco, aqui vai a letra da música )

E agradeço à todas que leram e deixaram scrap até agora

Mto obrigado...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BLIND GUARDIAN - INTO THE STORM

Give it to me

I must have it

Precious treasure

I deserve it

Where can I run

How can I hide

The Silmarils

Gems of treelight

Their life belongs to me

Oh it's sweet how the

Darkness is floating around

We are following the will of the one

Through the dark age and into the storm

And we are following the will of the one

Through the dark age and into the storm

Lord I'm mean

Blackheart show me

What you hold in hand

I still hunger for more

Release me

from my pain

Give it to me

How I need it

How I need it

How I need it

Where can I run

How can I hide

The Silmarils

Gems of treelight

Their life belongs to me

Oh it's sweet how the

Darkness is floating around

We are following the will of the one

Through the dark age and into the storm

And we are following the will of the one

Through the dark age and into the storm

Lord I'm mean

I did my part

Now it's your turn

And remember

What you've promised

Where can I run

How can I hide

The Silmarils

Gems of treelight

Their life belongs to me

Oh it's sweet how the

Darkness is floating around

We are following the will of the one

Through the dark age and into the storm

And we are following the will of the one

Through the dark age and into the storm

Lord I'm mean


End file.
